User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 18
The True Story We finally got to the trailer park in less than 20 minutes. We got out of the car and while we were walking, I told Greg, "This is an old friend of my dad. He was with him during the night he was killed. He must know who did it". Then Greg asked, "Why didn't we ask him earlier about this and does he know anything about your friends?" "He might know about my friends and I totally forgot about him when it came to my dad", I told Greg. "You think he's totally worth talking to about your dad?" he asked. "I trust him. Now look, there's something about him you wont like", I said. "What?" he asked. "You'll see", I said. We then got to Derek's trailer and knocked on the door. The door then opened and Greg saw Derek, but then covered his eyes since Derek is only wearing a pair of blue briefs. "Clayton, what are you doing here? I told you not to come back to Carcer City", Derek said. "No, you said not to come back unless I have a good reason", I said. "What's your reason?", he asked. "My friends have been kidnap and we came to talk to you", I said. "I don't know anything about your friends kidnap", he said. "Not that, about my dad", I said. "Alright, come in. It ain't safe out here", he said. "And please, put some pants and a shirt on", Greg said. Greg and I entered the trailer and sat on the cough while Derek put some jeans on and a tank-top that still revealed his muscles. I never really noticed that he had muscles and I didn't really want to notice. When he was done getting dressed, he sat in the chair on the oppsite side of the trailer. "What about your dad do you want to talk about?" Derek asked. "I already know that you this, so I had to come here. Do you know who killed my dad?" I said to Derek. "It was a long time ago, Clayton. You're lucky I can still remember who did it", he said. "Who did it?" I asked. "His name was Max Hayes", said Derek. "How bout you tell me the whole story of your shift that night?" I asked. "Your father and I have were one of the best guys on the SWAT Team. I remember all that happened that night long, long ago", he said. "It was only four to five years ago", I corrected him. "You want to hear the whole story?" he asked. I waited for him to start the story. "I totally remember it like if it was yesterday", he said. November 19, 2003; Four Years Ago "You done getting dressed, Derek? We got to go to the motorpool and get in the van", said Larry Mason. "Yeah, I'm ready", I told my best friend. "Good, now come on. The others are waiting", said Larry. We then left the locker room and walked down the hallway to meet up with the others, but we're stopped by Gary Schaffer. "The great SWAT squad of Carcer City is going to get one of the leaders of the Leone Family, Leo Parker", said Gary. "As long as we stand, we wont let the bastard walk away alive", said Larry. "Good, now hurry up to the motorpool. We don't want to keep Leo waiting", said Gary. "Come on, Derek", said Larry. I followed Larry all the way till we got to the motorpool where the others were waiting. "Jesus, Derek. I didn't think it would take you that long to dress in your uniform while wearing a pair of boxer shorts", said Henry. "I have to make sure I don't get a weggie during the job", I told him. "Will you stop talking about that? You're going to make me vomit on the inside talking about men's underwear", said John. "I agree with John", said Jim. "Okay guys, let's get Leo Parker before he can get out of the city. He'll be hold up at the harbor, so watch out. He won't be alone", said Larry. We all then got into the van. Everyone of us was friends and partners. We were brothers in arms, ready to take out any crime in the city. Henry was a bisexual, but he never to hit on us. He did try on me though, but I told him that it wasn't a good idea to do so. Only him and I know and also Larry, but he never used it against Henry. John was the brains of the squad. He could hack a computer before you could say, 'computer'. He never had a chance in life when it came to non-SWAT work. He hit on one hundred women and they all rejected him. Jim was the looks in the squad. All the women that John hit on dated Jim afterwards. John nearly gave a fit one time, but John and Jim were still close friends. I just didn't know that that was going to be the last time I saw them for the rest of my life. We were at the harbor when the Mafia saw us and decided to defend themselves from us. "Get out of the van, move", said Larry. I nearly got out of the van when one of the mobsters shot a rocket at our van. I was in shellshock for a while till Larry got me up and said, "Get up, Derek. Get behind the destroyed Boxville". He then pointed at the police vechile in front of our destroyed van. I ran and got to the Boxville before one of the mobsters could gun me down with a M16 Assult Rifle. "Here's the plan. Derek, go through the allyway with Henry. John, Jim and I will stay here and give you covering fire till you get in the allyway", said Larry. "Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked Larry. "It's the only way we'll get through to Leo", said John. "What he said", said Larry. "Good enough for me", I said. "Wait for my go", said Larry. Larry, John and Jim fired a couple rounds, then Larry yelled to me, "GO, GO, GO". Henry and I ran right into the allyway just in time before Larry and the others had to reload. "How bout just one date to the theater?" asked Henry. "No", I told him. I side-stepped alongside to wall till I got to a corner. I looked over the corner and saw a few mobsters with RPGs. Then I told Henry to stay behind the wall while I got out and shot up the guys with the RPGs. I looked up and shot the guys on the rooftops that were about to shoot me. Then Larry, John and Jim came out from behind a wall and Larry said, "Good job, Derek. You're a good shot when it comes to guns like these SMGs". "That's why they call me Gun-Crazy Derek", I said. We then continued our way in the harbor. We got word that Leo Parker was on a cargo ship smuggling in cocaine from Vice City and Cottonmouth and last month, we stopped a drug deal happening in the Weapona Hills Residental District, about 5 blocks from Starkweather Estates. We finally made it to the cargo ship where we found what was suppose to be Leo Parker. We shot him dead as well as all of his henchmen that came and shot at us. We called Gary Schaffer to come down to the docks to confirm his death. When he got there and investagated his body, we were hoping that it was him instead of a decoy. It happened to us before. "It's not Leo", said Gary. "What, then where is he?" asked John. "He must have known that we would come and try to kill him, so he sent his right-hand man", said Gary. "Just great", said Jim. "It's okay, but still. There's one more job I need you to do", said Gary. Gary then told us about the manhunt that is hppening right now. He told us that the target is a homeless bum and that he is located in the train yards. Alot of the guys sent to the site has been killed by the bum and Gary said that he is armed and dangerous. He also told us that the best and short way to the train yards was an old abandon train tunnel. So we walked to one end of the train tunnel, about 3 to 4 blocks away from the harbor and we started walking down it. "Let's go down here to group up with the others. They'll need our help", said Larry. "I don't like dark tunnels. They're so dark", said John. "Quit being a wuss. Tunnels arn't scary", said Jim. We then walked down the tunnel. We didn't have any flashlights with us since they were destroyed along with the van, so we had to use the wall as a guide through the tunnel. We stepped on a couple rats while walking down the tunnel, but we didn't have a problem with having rat blood on our boots since we usually get ourselves dirty once in a while. "Hey, I think I see an exit ahead", said John. "So do I", said Jim. "Keep close, we don't want this bum to kill us one-by-one", said Larry. We kept walking to the exit, which had a row of boxes in the way, but we didn't care about climbing over the boxes. But then, someone came out of the boxes, then a few more came from behind the boxes. We stopped and looked at them and realized that they were the Cerberus, pretty much Starkweather's men. "Kill them. They must not get to the scumbag", said the leader of the group. They then opened fire at us. They shot their assult rifles and shotguns at us. I was lucky enough to survive that ambush, but the others weren't. We all were on the ground. Henry, John and Jim were dead, but me and Larry was still alive. They walked over to us and looked at us to see if we were dead. "Look, these two are still alive", said one of them. Then the leader of the group pulled off his mask and said to him, "Don't put them out of their misery. Let them have a long, painful death". I then remembered him. He was Max Hayes. He's Gary Schaffer's arrand boy, but I never knew that he was a Cerberus. "Fine, but first....", said the second Cerberus. He then came over to me and pulled off my pants and looking at my heart-shape boxer shorts. "Dude, you are a nasty faggot, you know that?" said Max Hayes. Max then listened to someone on his radio and then told the whole group, "Alright, we got the physcopath. Let's return to the mansion. Starkweather fears that something bad is going to happen". "Wait a minute, let me get something else", said the second Cerberus. He then took off my jacket, my botton-up shirt and my helmet. He didn't take my undershirt or underpants, thank god. "Why do you want a whole SWAT uniform, anyway?" asked Max. "I just want it", said the second Cerberus. I waited for them to leave the tunnel completey, then I went over to Larry who was very injuried. "Derek, I don't think I'll make it", said Larry. "You will, you just have to get to the hospital immedately", I told him. "It's too late for that", he said. "Don't say that. We will make together, like we usually do", I said. "Please do me a favor", he said. "What?" I asked. "Please take care of Clayton for me if Ally wont of if she dies", he said. "I will. Don't think for a second that I wont", I told him. He then collapsed and he was dead. I just layed there on the hard ground, crying over the dead body of my best friend, only in my underwear for an hour. I know I was shot, but I managed to get over the pain and used a first aid kit from his belt to heal my wound. I then got the strenght enough to get up and walk back over to the end of the tunnel that we went through an hour ago. I was then picked up by a group of teenage girls who hit on me for a while and then took me to the hospital. Some time the next week, I found out that Gary set-up the whole thing all because Max had a thing for Larry. So I quit my job (even though I haven't been to work since that night) and moved out of the big house I had and moved into this trailer park. The earthquake that happened didn't bother me much since I lived in a crappy trailer. It didn't matter if it got a little damaged to me. For the next couple years, I've been trying to find him, but I couldn't. I kept hearing rumors that he was dead or he dropped his flags and moved to England or Russia. I just gave up. But I know that I will find him someday. Present Day "Clayton, you must promise me you won't try to find him", said Derek. "Why? I ain't afraid of him", I said to him. "Serious Clayton, the Cerberus are dangerous. One Cerberus killed 20 SWAT units before falling dead", said Derek. "You have to remember. The Cerberus are all gone, also the Wardogs", I said. "I doubt it", said Greg. I then looked at him and said, "What do you know? You haven't even heard of Carcer City before that day when I came into our dorm room sad about my mom's murder", I said to him. "I'm just saying", said Greg. "Promise me", said Derek. "Whatever", I said. I was about to leave out of the trailer till Derek yelled, "CLAYTON BUDDY MASON". "Your middle name is Buddy?" asked Greg before he started to laugh. I then threw a emtpy box at Greg, but he quickly dodged it. I then picked up a piece of cloth, but then Derek said, "Clayton". I then realized what it was and I threw it on the ground and rushed to the sink to wash my hands. "We got to go now. Thanks for the story", I said. Before we could leave, Derek asked, "Promise?" "Promise", I said. When Greg and I got out of the trailer, I muttered, "Not". Greg and I then went to our car and started it up. During the drive, Greg asked, "What are we going to do now?" "Continue looking for my friends and if I find Max Hayes, I will make him answer for his past actions", I said. We talked no more during our drive back to Central. We spented the rest of the day watching tv and eating. When it was 9 pm, we decided to go to sleep for some reason. This time, Greg slept in the bed and I sat in the chair, but I didn't go to sleep till 11 pm. Category:Blog posts